A Tod of All Universes
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: My first ToD.
1. Halloween: Xain and Price go overboard

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing in this other than my OCs through the fire and flames is mostly guitar solo so I did not put up the lyrics. I am trying to make it follow my story but send in any dares at once.**

My POV

"Hello everyone welcome to my first ToD I Hope I get some good dares," I, wearing a Cloud costume, say to the camera controlled by Jouji, who is in a Sephiroth costume. I then look to my left and see Noxlag, in a Fullmetal Alchemist costume behind an energy shield.

Then I see Roland in his Pride costume and his recruits bring in about 20 people.

He hands me a list of those he got.

Larxene

Axel

Cole MacGrath

Roxas

Namine

Alistair

Xemnas – MIA

Luxord

Marluxia

Demyx

Darth Vader

Xigbar

Xaldin

Vexen

Saix

Zexion

Lexaeus

Terra-Xehanort

I then here a surprised shriek from Jouji. Instead of Larxene I see Ralene, a princess, her original. "Roland how did you find Ralene?" I ask him, I then realize that none of them are the Nobodies, but they are the originals (post KH2). I correct the list.

Ralene

Lea

Cole MacGrath

Sora

Kairi

Alistair

Xemnas – MIA

Rould

Lumaria

Myde

Darth Vader

Braig

Dilan

Even

Isa

Ienzo

Aeleus

Terra-Xehanort

After I fix the list they all have regained their senses, "Hello everyone, I hope you weren't hurt too much,"

Lea, who is dressed as a ninja, is the first to respond saying, "Where are we?" I then see Cole, dressed as a vampire, try to drain the power out of my studio and Darth Vader, or batman, tries to choke me. I reach for a switch on a wall and flip it and the pressure on my neck goes away and the power returns to the studio.

"Alright thanks to the brains from Big Mt. we have a pacification Field that is set up so you guys cannot fight each other, or me" I say pointing to the floating brains behind the window.

Cole says, "Sorry for draining it. I am just low on energy I have been in a coma from activating the RFI, and they dragged me through some water."

I say, "Roland, I thought I told you not to let him touch water," I then whisper to myself, "I knew my theory was correct." I then look at Lea and answer his question. "Lea, you are at my studio. My name is Logan. This is a ToD," A few people try to run but when they reach the doors they are lock and since they can't bring out their weapons not even a keyblade can open it. Everyone except Ralene sit down and some scowl at me, "Sorry Jouji, Ralene needs to join the others," he pouts and Ralene joins the others.

"There are some rules for this ToD.

I will not allow anything above T Rating

I will allow same characters from different points in their life. I.E. Lightning from all three FFXIII games.

When I receive a request for a character I will add all their time periods to the poll.

Any characters are allowed except for enemies that their are multiple of like Shadow heartless.

Yaoi and Yuri are allowed as long as it is "T" or below

If a Dare is above "T" I will try to include it but not in the way you meant. I.E. you ask for seven minutes in heaven and they will play kid Icarus for seven minutes.

No killing each other.

If there is a tie for first in the voting i will bring all people who are tied in in the next episode.

"Also you don't have to do the truths and dare but then you have to face your worst fear in The Room of Terror," everybody covers their ears waiting for the thunder, "The Sfx are still in progress," I say when no thunder sounds, I continue, saying, "in the room of terror you will face things worse than your worst fears," then I laugh maniacally, "Also when truths and dares are in effect the pacification field goes down. Be warned! If you try to escape, the Room of Terror is actually surrounding the studio and the only way for you to get out without going through the Room of Terror is with my permission."

All injuries will be healed A.S.A.P. the brains are pretty good doctors," I say then a letter falls from a hatch in the ceiling. I open it and say, "Our first Truths and Dares already. Wow! It is from my friends Xain and Price," Everyone groans

Sora then says, "Why are you giving us dares on the first day? Everyone usually gives us a day!"

I then say to sora, with a grin, "Well most people don't have people they have told ahead of time so that they can send dares on the first day," I grin.

Darth then says, "Impressive,"

_Hello Losers, this is Price from DSEnt. I hope you're all ready for hell_

_Truths:_

_Lumaria, Dilan, Even, and Aeleus: Which of you four do you think has the biggest weapon?_

_Lumaria: Are you wearing a wig?_

_Sora: Are you stupid or retarded?_

_Rould: What are you bad habits? List alphabetically._

_Isa: Who named you and why did they name you Isa?_

_Lea: If you were invisible what is the first thing you would do?_

_Ralene: Who is the best looking person in this room, other than Jouji?_

_Isa: if you could enslave anyone in the room to be your slave then who? What would you make them do?_

_Kairi: [Censored]_

_Rould: have you ever been arrested?_

_Even: people say that you're a creepy, old scientist who hangs around a little kid, what do you say to that?_

_Dares:_

_Myde: Jump into the room of terror_

_Ralene and Lea: Kiss each other while Jouji watches._

_Jouji: Watch them kiss._

_Darth Vader: Do an interpretation of Xemnas._

_Myde: French a dog._

_Ienzo: Sing I'm a little teapot with actions._

_Alistair: Dance like a Ballerina._

_Ralene and Cole: Swap Clothes._

_Kairi: Imitate someone._

_Everyone other than Logan and Kairi: Who is Kairi imitating?_

_Braig: Moonwalk across the room._

_Even: kick the person you hate the most where the sun don't shine._

_Aeleus: Dance!_

_Rould: Go up to the person you have a crush on and french kiss them._

_Kairi: Kiss Ralene._

_Lea and Lumaria: Do the gangnam style._

_Cole: Do the Macarena._

_Myde: Eat a pine cone._

_Lea and Jouji: Compliment each other twice._

_Darth Vader and Jouji: Give each other you're clothes._

Well that is a lot of truths and dares you two, let's start with the truths" I say before I read the first truth out loud, "Lumaria, Dilan, Even, and Aeleus which of you has the biggest weapon?"

Lumaria, a fairy, Dilan, a soldier, and Even, Dr. Frankenstein, all say "Aeleus" while he, a sumo wrestler, says, "Me," they even get them out and lay them side by side and it is true Aeleus' is the biggest in all dimensions.

"Ok that was easy," I say before reading the next truth, "Lumaria is that a wig?"

"No! It is all natural!" he yells at me.

"Alright, alright don't bite my head off. Next question, Sora, are you stupid or retarded," I say with a little shock, "Sora I do not believe either way but I have to ask because it was sent in,"

Sora, in his Halloween town getup says with a look of understanding, "I am not either and if you are referring to the Soriku Fandom I love Kairi," he says the when he realizes what he says he blushes as red as my Eidolon's armor. Kairi is also blushing.

"Well it looks like we already have a pairing!" I exclaim. I turn to Rould, Satan, and say, "List your bad habits, Alphabetically."

He starts:

Abuse of Alcohol

Abuse of Drugs

Abuse of Munny

Abuse of Power

[Censored]

[Censored]

Gambling

[Censored]

[Censored]

[Censored]

Xeroxing my [Censored]

"Ewww," everyone says throughout the list. I then notice a lot of people are barfing while Cole is trying to avoid the liquid spewing everywhere. He fails a few time and he isn't the only one who gets fried.

"I am so glad I thought ahead and installed a censor," Jouji says, "at least the audience won't hear those 6 habits."

"I am scarred for life," Says Kairi, matching sora already.

"N-next truth," I say somewhat stunned by both what he said and how nonchalantly he said it, "Isa who named you and why did they name you Isa?

Isa, A knight, replies "My parents, And it was based on the biblical name Esau."

"Very interesting," I say to Isa then I read the next question, "Lea if you could turn invisible what is the first thing you would do?"

He replies "Burn Nox," after which Noxlag gets angry.

"And this is why I installed the shield. I had just expected it would be Roxas or Xemnas that got him pissed though. Speaking of which where is he?"

One of the recruits stumbles in carrying a bag, "There you are John what took you so long?" Says Roland.

John then runs up to me and puts his hidden blade to my throat, "I had to wade through the rubble of CO and reach the first still intact floor only to have to go through these weirdly designed floors and then finally find him on the top floor All because of your dare to deathonwings1203!" He then sheathes his hidden blade and then unties the bag to reveal Xemnas, in a costume of Kingdom Hearts itself.

"Hey, I had no idea that Riku would destroy the entire building!" I tell john then explain what is going on to Xemnas.

*10 minutes later*

Xemnas is chasing me around my own studio, when I hear a gunshot and he collapses. I look over at Nox and see that he has his gunsword out, "I have been waiting to do that," he says then Xemnas gets back up and takes his seat.

I then turn to Ralene's seat and realize she isn't in it and I look towards Jouji and see her next to him. I scowl at him then ask Ralene, "Other than Jouji, who is the best looking person in this room? And sit back in your seat," She goes back to her seat.

She then says, "Hmm… maybe, Lea?" To which Lea blushes.

I then look at the next question with concern, "Xain, Price, You guys do realize this is Isa not Saix right? Well the question is 'Isa, if you could enslave anyone in the room to be your slave then who? What would you make them do?"

Isa has a confused look on his face but then says, "Probably… Xemnas, and I would make him release all the people he has enslave and made into the new organization XIII."

I nod my head then take a look at the next question and say, "Sorry guys I cannot ask Kairi that, it is too adult for this ToD,"

She give me a quizzical look, "What did they ask,"

"Are you sure you want to know?" I ask her.

She nods and I hand her the list of questions and she starts steaming, "When I find out who Xain and Price are I am going to kill them!"

Sora then takes a look and gets just as angry, "You guys are dead!"

I try to take the list back but then Kairi starts to rip up the list, "Wait Kairi there are still other questions," Then another note falls through the hatch, I grab that letter and get the list back from Kairi. I open and read the note

_Dear all members of ToD. we've come to the conclusion that you hate us and might want to kill us, well the answer is simple as this. We just don't give a __******_ _about what you feel. If you get tricked your __********__._

_P.S_

_Kairi answer the question please_

I do not read or mention the post script. I take a look at the note.

_Hello Losers, this is Pri SEnt. I hope you're eady for h l_

_Truths:_

_ria, Dilan, Ev leus: Which of you four do you has the biggest weapon?_

_Lumaria: Are ing a wig?_

_Sora: Are you stup ed?_

_apha _

_Isa: Who named you and why did they name you Isa?_

_Lea: If what is th t thing you would do?_

_Ral e: Who is the be rson in this than Jouji?_

_Isa: if you r slave then who? What make them do?_

_Ro ave y en arrested?_

_Even: people cientist who hangs a kid, what d to that?_

_Dares:_

_Myde: Jump of terror_

_Ral hile Jouji watches._

_Jouji: ss._

_D ader: Do on of Xemnas._

_Myd og._

_Ien ttle te ctions._

_Alis a Ballerina._

_Rale e: Swap Clothes._

_Kairi: Imi ne._

_Everyone o is Kairi imitating?_

_Braig: Moo e room._

_Even: kick th sun don't shine._

_Aeleus: Dance!_

_Rould: Go up to t nd french kiss them._

_Lea and am style._

_Cole: carena._

_Myd cone._

_Lea ompliment eac e._

_Darth V ou're clothes._

"Dang Kairi you shredded this thing, I cannot decipher it at all. Fortunately I can just look at the beginning of the recording," I say after looking at the list then I pull up the beginning of the show. "Alright the next question is for Rould 'Have you ever been arrested?' And the answer is obviously yes but you would know that if it weren't for the censor. But you do not want to know what was censored. Next question is for Even, 'people say that you're a creepy, old scientist who hangs around a little kid, what do you say to that?" I turn to Even.

He says "Ienzo is like a son to me."

Ienzo, wearing a Frankenstein's monster costume, smiles.

"And now for the dares," I say then sweatdrop, "Myde, you have no choice, I am sorry but into the room of terror with you," he, who was too lazy to put on a costume, goes in and we hear screams from the other side.

"Next dare, Ralene and Lea have to kiss while Jouji has to watch? Oh gosh guys you must want to die," I say then say to Nox, "Time to get Myde out,"

As he opens the door Myde doesn't come out but we hear his voice say, "No, no there cannot be two of you," to which Nox sweatdrops. He then pulls Myde out of the room and he looks beaten, shot, and bruised all over. Then Ralene and Lea kiss while Jouji dives into the Room of Terror with his gummi armor on. Ralene then sweatdrops. we hear gunshots, laser-fire, and missile launching from the Room of Terror.

"Well then, next dare, Darth Vader, do an interpretation of Xemnas."

Darth then goes up to Xemnas and says, "Give me one of your lightsabers."

Xemnas then says, "They aren't lightsabers, their…" before he can finish his sentence Darth rolls up Xemnas' sleeve and rips out one of the sabers, "Aah! Goddamn it, that isn't a lightsaber!"

Darth replies, "It looks like one to me," he then starts the imitation, "Give me Kingdom Hearts! I use two lightsabers but call them 'Aetherial Blades'!" he then hands Xemnas back his lightsaber and sits down while the brains re-implant it into his arm.

"Next, Myde, french a dog? Xain and price, you guys are signing your own deathwish," I say to them as Fluffy, from harry potter, enters the studio. Myde, still shaking from his trip into the Room of Terror, decides to kiss the dog, who leaves afterward. I then go to the door to the Room of Terror and open it to see Jouji unscathed but without his armor and in the fetal position. "The next dare is Ienzo, sing I'm a little teacup, with the action," I laugh, "Ok, Xain and Price, you guys are just crazy, like me."

A scowling Ienzo pulls the beginning stance and starts singing,

"**I'm a little teapot**

**Short and stout**

**Here is my handle**," He leans to the left, "**Here is my spout**," He leans to the right, "**When I get all steamed up**

**I just shout**

**Tip me over and pour me out**," He leans farther to the right.

"**I'm a very special pot **

**It's true**

**Here's an example of what I can do**

**I can turn my handle into a spout**," Ienzo switches the sides he has the handle and spot on, "**Tip me over and pour me out**," He leans far to the left,

"**I'm a little teapot**

**Short and stouts**

**Here is my handle**," Ienzo leans to the right, and by this point everyone but him and Even are laughing, "**Here is my spout**," He leans to the left, "**When I get all steamed up**

**I just shout**

**Tip me over and pour me out**," He leans farther to the left.

"**I'm a very special pot **

**It's true**

**Here's an example of what I can do**

**I can turn my handle into a spout**," Ienzo switches back to the original stance, "**Tip me over and pour me out**," He leans far to the right, then goes and sits down.

I calm down and say, "Nice job Ienzo! Now for then next dare, Alistair," I read it and start laughing, "D-dance like a b-ballerina."

He, a Hurllock, gets up and heads to the Room of Terror, Just before he opens the door he says, "Not even if their are 5 million Arch-demons in here," he walk into the room. We hear screams, fire breath and through the wall.

"Ok… Next dare, Ralene and Cole, You each need to where each others clothes, fortunately I have extra's of all of your clothes because I had expected someone to ask you to wear another person's clothes," I say as I go to the back and bring out extra's of each others clothes, "There are changing rooms next to the bathrooms,: I say as I hand Cole a Woman's version of the Radiant Garden Guard clothes, and hand Ralene a copy of Cole's clothes, "While they are changing I will announce the next dare. Kairi you have to imitate someone and everyone else has to guess who you are imitating,"

She then asks, "Can I have access to the extra clothes?"

"Yes, Kairi," I say then she goes to the back after whispering to me who she is imitating.. After she goes into the dressing room, Ralene and Cole come out and they both look ridiculous. They change back and Kairi comes out right after them. She comes out wearing a black organization coat, with black dyed hair and wielding her keyblade with the kingdom chain.

Everybody seems stumped and nobody can seem to figure it out but then Nox says, "Xion,"

"Correct!" Kairi says. She then goes and changes back, while Xemnas grumbles.

I say, "Good job, Kairi! Next dare, Braig Moonwalk."

He, Dressed as a Pirate, because he still has and injured eye thanks to Larxene, so it is the only thing he could go as, nods with a smirk and I pull up the song, "Billie Jean,"

**She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene**

**I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One**

**Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**

**She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**

**She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene**

**Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One**

**Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**

**People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do**

**And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts**

**And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love**

**And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth**

**Billie Jean Is Not My Lover**

**She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One**

**But The Kid Is Not My Son**

**She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son**

**For Forty Days And for Forty Nights**

**The Law was on her Side**

**But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand**

**Her Schemes And Plans**

**'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round**

**So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice**

**Do think Twice**

**She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Til Three**

**Then She Looked At Me**

**She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying**

**His Eyes Looked Like Mine**

**Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby**

**People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do**

**And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts**

**She Came And Stood Right By Me**

**Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume**

**This Happened Much Too Soon**

**She Called Me To Her Room**

**Billie Jean Is Not My Lover**

**She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One**

**But The Kid Is Not My Son**

**Billie Jean Is Not My Lover**

**She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One**

**But The Kid Is Not My Son**

**She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son**

He stops and we all cheer, "Nice job," Myde says.

"Yeah, That was good," Ralene says and everyone else agrees

"Awesome job Braig, Next dare, Even kick whoever you want…" I start laughing, "Where… the sun… don't shine," Even runs up to Nox and kick him down there.

"Why you [Censored]ing piece of [Censored]!" Nox says and starts to run after him but I pull the shield back up.

"Next, Aeleus, Dance!" I say to him. Then Jouji starts playing the song "Through the fire and flames," and Aeleus does pretty good, "Nice job! Next dare, Rould go up to your crush and kiss them."

He replies "My crush isn't here."

"Then you have to tell us who it is," Jouji tell him.

"No thank you," he says before pulling a beaten, bruised, and burned Alistair out of the Room of Terror and going in we hear a lot of sounds that sound like metal hitting metal, then shriek sand screams.

"Finally somebody has some fans get to them!" I say as I look at the video to get the next dare, "We have a Yuri Dare. that was kind of quick compared to mist's Tod,"Kairi kiss Ralene."

Ralene and Kairi are both pissed, but don't want to go into the Room of Terror, so they kiss each other on the cheeks. Jouji and Sora look away while the rest of us laugh. Still laughing I go and get Rould out of the Room of Terror.

Rould is in a dress and his original clothes are in shreds and are being fought over. He goes into the changing room thankful that i have spares of all the clothes and changes. I readout the next dare, "Lea and Lumaria do the gangnam style dance," The both run into the room of terror.

We hear shrieks and a few girls yell "Axel!" To which we hear his voice reply, "My name is not Axel, It is Lea! I have no makeup under my eyes!"

We laugh when we hear that then I read the next dare. "Cole do the Macarena."

He Nods shaking, probably worried about an ocean being in the Room of Terror. He starts dancing when Jouji pulls up the music.

**(I am not trying to seduce you)**

**When I dance they call me Macarena**

**And the boys they say que estoy buena**

**They all want me, they can't have me**

**So they all come and dance beside me**

**Move with me, chant with me**

**And if you're good I'll take you home with me**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Now don't you worry about my boyfriend**

**The boy who's name is Vitorino**

**Ha! I don't want him, can't stand him**

**He was no good so I, ha ha ha**

**Now come on, what was I supposed to do?**

**He was out of town and his two friends were so fine**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**(Ay! Ay!)**

**(Ay! Ay!)**

**(Ay! Ay!)**

**(I am not trying to seduce you)**

**(Ay!)**

**M-M-Macarena**

**M-M-Macarena**

**M-M-Macarena**

**(Ay!)**

**M-M-Macarena**

**M-M-Macarena**

**M-M-Macarena**

**Macarena, Macarena, Macarena, Macarena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**(Ay!)**

**Come and find me, my name is Macarena**

**Always at the party con las chicas que son buena**

**Come join me, dance with me**

**And all you fellows chant along with me**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**

**Hey Macarena!**

**(Ay!)**

We are laughing like crazy, I then look at the list and say, only a couple more guys, wait Terra-Xehanort doesn't have any," I see him, A X-blade, smiling, "I am going to announce the last three at once, Myde, you have to eat a pine cone, Lea and Jouji have to compliment each other and Darth and Jouji have to switch clothes, Sorry guys that last one isn't possible without killing Darth." I then realize that Lumaria and lea are still in the Room of Terror. I get them out. Myde picks up a pine cone and eats it.

Lea then says to Jouji,"Your gummi weapons are awesome and your technological ability is amazing."

Jouji replies saying, "Thanks, your power over fire is impressive and your shields are pretty cool."

Lea replies, "Thank you."

I then announce, "And that marks the end of this first episode please vote on the poll and PM me truths and dares."


	2. Aura! Don't mess with my hair!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infamous, InFamous 2, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, Dragon Age, Assassin's Creed, or Hunger Games. I do own my OCs, John, and Sophia.**

**A/N: I forgot to put these three last time. I am using Logan as me, like i do in my story's intro and outro, so most of the time the POV will be his. John isn't technically an OC he is just a recruit of Roland's that I gave a name to. I will be introducing a new recruit every episode.  
**

**A/N 2: KHLOVER4LIFE does the same thing with Mitsuki as I do with Logan. I will be listing the crew, guests, and victims, whom I will refer to as 'guests,' in the notes in the outro every chapter. None of the recruits are OCs I am pulling it like in Brotherhood and Revelations. Also I have decided to make it so that Terra-Xehanort is just Master Xehanort, I noticed in the sets sent to me everybody assumed it was him anyways. I will go back and edit the last chapter to make it so. For the coins I was using random . org for them.**

* * *

**My POV**

"Hello everyone," I say and the current, 'guests,' groan, "Hey guys cheer up. We got some more truths and dares coming in!" I see some people hide behind their chairs, specifically, Cole, who is actually pulling a fighting position behind it, Isa, who is still scared of Nox, and Xemnas worried Vader will go after him again.

At this time I hear a woman's voice say, "Logan!"

I turn to where the voice came from, see a woman with blue hair, and exclaim, "Aqua! Why are you here?"

She looks hurt by this at first, but then looks around and says, "This is a ToD isn't it?" I nod and she sweatdrops. She then takes a seat between Kairi and Alistair

I then see Roland and one of his recruits, Sophia, bringing two bags in. They are followed by, two girls and a guy. The blue-eyed girl with brown wavy hair, wearing jeans and a teddy bear shirt is named Mitsuki. The green-eyed girl with black long hair, wearing a skirt and a plain purple shirt is named Sarah. Lastly the guy, who has blue eyes and black hair that is up like Roxas' hair wearing jeans and a black shirt, is named Tatsuo. As soon as Sarah sees Nox she starts running to him but both him and I yell, "Sarah! Stop!" She stops centimeters before shield and only a couple strands of her hair disintegrate. I give a sigh of relief, shut off the shield, and then they hug.

Sophia then says, "Nox, you need to step back behind the shield," Him and Sarah step back and I put up the shield. Sophia opens up the bags and out steps a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in a white hoodie and khaki shorts, and a man who looks just like Lea. As soon as Roxas gets out of the bag I see Nox tense up but he doesn't even try to get out of the shield.

"Ok so post organization Roxas is here, yet Nox doesn't try to charge?" I say then I realize, "Sarah he is trying to keep calm in front of you!" Nox scowls at me as I release the shield. Nox doesn't charge, only moves his scowl to Roxas who looks severely confused, "Nox, this Roxas has no idea about the organization," I whisper to him and he eases up. I then say to the two 'guests', "Welcome to the ToD Axel and Roxas," I then point them to the seats next to their Somebodies.

I hand nametags to Lea and Axel so we can tell them apart then Mitsuki asks me, "Can I present my truth and dare,"

I reply, "Sure Suki. Why not?"

Suki gets up and says, "You may know me by my username KHLOVER4LIFE. Me and two of my OCs, Sarah and Tatsuo, will be staying here in this ToD and you can PM Logan Dares about us as well," I nod and she continues, "I have only one truth and one dare today. The truth is, Xehanort, do you wear wigs? You know since you're bald…"

Xehanort snorts, "What kind of stupid question is that? You know that I am bald and you can always see it, so obviously I don't wear wigs."

Tatsuo rushes up to him with his keyblade. "You better be a bit nicer to Suki," he tells him.

"It is ok Tatsuo," Suki tells him, "He is evil anyways."

"True," Tatsuo replies going back to his seat in the front.

"What is your dare Suki?" I ask her.

She starts giggling and says, "Lea, I dare you to french kiss Isa."

Lea looks at Isa, gulps, quickly kisses Isa, gags then starts wiping off his tongue. I tell him, "That doesn't count she said french kiss," I am laughing at them while they french, "Alright that is good," I say to them.

Suki sits down next to Tatsuo and as soon as she does, the hatch opens up and an envelope falls through. I open it up and say, "These are from DeathOnWings1203, or as he likes to be called, Noche," I take a look at the truths and dares.

_Sup People!_

_Truths 1. Cole: Nice to see you still kicking! How does it feel to be alive?_

_2. Darth Vader: You have someone copying you named Xemnas._

_Dares: 1. Cole: You must be feeling rusty with your skills. Use Ienzo to test your skills once more._

_2. Ienzo: Jump off a cliff multiple times._

_That's all from me!_

"Cole," I say, "Noche is happy you are still alive and wants to know how it feel to be alive again."

"Feels good," Cole says, "Feels like I had a good long nap."

"That's good to hear Cole," I say. I then say to Vader, "Vader, he wants you to know that Xemnas is copying you."

Xemnas then yells, "They aren't Lightsabers!"

Vader replies, "I believe we decided that they were last time,"

I nod then say, "Cole you also have a dare. Noche says, 'You must be feeling rusty with your skills. Use Ienzo to test your skills once more. So, he wants you and Ienzo to fight. To the ARENA!" After I say this all the 'audience' members look confused and then Jouji activates a machine and we hear something that sounds like a deep version of the sound of nails on a chalkboard. When it stops I lead everyone outside except for Cole and Ienzo who are sent up in tubes like those in Hunger games.

We head up the stairs and everyone takes their seats except Me, Aqua, Suki, Tatsuo, Nox, Sarah, Jouji, and Ralene. We head into a booth up higher where the controls and the microphones are. The arena itself looks kind of like the Colosseum in Rome probably would have looked in its prime except it is pure white. I have placed generators all over the battlefield so that Cole can charge when he runs out of energy.

"Everyone it is time for a battle between, '_**The Demon of Empire City**_," Cole's tube comes up and I think I hear Nox, Sarah, Tatsuo and Suki cheering, but no one from the audience below, "And, '_**The Mage of Intelligence**_," Ienzo's tube appears and I hear at least 12 people cheering including Ralene and Jouji.

The two fighters exit their tubes, "Don't hold back, you cannot destroy the fighters and you both will now receive rings with the second chance ability and as soon as one activates the pacification field activates on the battlefield," I signal to Jouji to raise the shield around block A in the stands and send down the pedestals with the rings.

They put the rings on and I announce one last thing, "To make up for the advantage Cole gets from the power generator I have also hidden three bottles with Elixir in them around the battlefield. Cole, Ienzo, fight!"

Cole Start out the fight sending a sticky grenade to Ienzo but it misses. Ienzo the says, "Water!" And a ball of water goes straight towards Cole and he dodges the water ball and it hits one of the generators making it short. Cole then fires his hellfire rocket at Ienzo followed by him charging with the nearby generator. Only one of the small rockets hits him but he is still fired across the room. Cole starts using his static thrusters to reach Ienzo quickly, but while he is flying to Ienzo, he gets hit by a water blast from behind.

"You didn't realize that water doesn't evaporate with electricity didn't you," Ienzo says to Cole.

After this Cole gets back up and charges at Ienzo with the gigawatt blades and hits Ienzo right in the head. He pulls out his AMP and starts striking Ienzo relentlessly until Ienzo Gets back up with an empty bottle in his hands. Then Cole starts to charge from a nearby generator when a hatch above him opens up and the black tar drops on him. Some of it splashes on Ienzo as well.

I step up to the mic, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention there are booby-trapped generators and also some of the elixir bottles are full of tar instead of elixir," after I say this Ienzo starts throwing up tar while Cole is blinded and running around like a chicken with his head cut off. All of the crowd including us in the booth start laughing like crazy.

After the effects of the tar wear off the battle continues with Ienzo trying to use liquid manipulating magic to pour more tar on Cole but none of the barrels of tar budge. Cole fires an Ionic storm on Ienzo who takes a lot of damage. He uses curaga to heal himself and then fires a fireball at Cole who creates an ice wall to block it.

I notice that many people are confused and I step up to the microphone but before I can say anything Cole says, "Lucy Kuo gave me these powers when we used the Power Transfer Device."

Ienzo doesn't seem phased at all, "Yes. I know. I threw that fireball to see which powers you had gotten. I knew you would throw up an ice shield if you had Kuo's powers and that you would warp away if you had Nix's powers."

"Well then no need to hide them anymore, huh?" He then uses his Ice Jump move and lands right next to Ienzo and starts striking him with the AMP. After four hits he tries his finisher move but Ienzo just steps back a step making the strike miss. Ienzo then casts Aeroga and activates his limit break, Elemental Rain, sending -aga forms of each elemental spell down from the sky. Cole maneuvers well and avoid the Water, Fire, and Ice Attacks and charging with the Electrical attacks.

"Nice try, But next time maybe you should hit your target," Cole taunts.

"I did," Ienzo says then Cole looks around and realizes all of the generators are destroyed or shorted out. As Cole is about to charge at Ienzo all of the tar from the barrels fall on him.

"Winner, Ienzo!" I ride my keyblade glider down to the Arena and Jouji opens the door to allow the brains to help Cole. When I reach Ienzo I raise his hand and I hear the 13 people cheering again. I pull him onto the glider and we ride back up to the booth. Then I go and lead everyone downstairs.  
We go into the room and everyone, except Cole who is still being healed, takes their seats. I read the last dare and say to Ienzo, "Ienzo first off congratulations, and you have a dare. Noche wants you to jump off a cliff multiple times." I look up on Wikipedia what the largest cliff is, assuming that that is what Noche wants:

_The highest cliff (rock wall, mountain face) in the world, is Nanga Parbat's Rupal Flank, which rises approximately 4,600 metres, or 15,000 feet, above its base. According to other sources, the highest cliff in the world, about 1,340 m high, is the east face of Great Trango in the Karakoram mountains of northern Pakistan. This uses a fairly stringent notion of cliff, as the 1,340 m figure refers to a nearly vertical headwall; adding in a very steep approach brings the total height to over 1,600 m._

"Why not? I would like to do it at the Trango Towers," Ienzo says.

Just to be safe I look up the Trango Towers, although I assume the Great Trango is part of it:

_The Trango Towers are a group of dramatic granite spires located on the north side of the Baltoro Glacier, in Baltistan, a region of the Gilgit-Baltistan territory in northern Pakistan. They are part of the Baltoro Muztagh, a subrange of the Karakoram range. The Towers offer some of the largest cliffs and most challenging rock climbing in the world. The highest point in the group is the summit of Great Trango Tower at 6,286 m (20,608 ft). The east face of the Great Trango Tower features the world's greatest nearly vertical drop._

"Looks like we are going to Pakistan," I say to them. I ask, "Jouji, Nox, Suki, Tatsuo, and Sarah, can you guys come and help me?" We go into the room of clothes and grab Winter Jackets, Ski-pants, Gloves, Snow boots, Snowshoes, and oxygen masks. When we come out with crates of each item we start handing them out with Jouji getting more when we need them. Each person has an extra oxygen tank next to the first and I open a portal. It exits to the mountain when everyone, excluding Even and Nox, who only needed oxygen tanks, is properly equipped.

When we are on top of the mountain Ienzo asks us, "How many time should I jump?" he asks us.  
Aeleus is the first to speak, "Are you sure, Ienzo? there is no chance you will die in the Room of Terror," As he says 'The Room of Terror,' Ienzo is struck by lightning and falls off the edge while Aeleus looks like he is in shock. A few minutes later he reappears in a puff of red smoke.

Cole asks, "How did you get Nix's teleportation power?"

Ienzo replies, "When you defeated the beast you absorbed some of it's power and gained this power as well as many other fire based powers. When I faced you I studied you and figured out how to use your powers as spells," He then turns Aeleus, "That lightning strike was my doing Aeleus, I just wanted to see if I got the lightning storm power working properly," He jumps off again and this time Jouji uses his camera to show the fall.  
Just before Ienzo would hit the ground he teleports back up to the top. "Hello," he walks to the edge, "Goodbye," and he jumps off.

I then start getting a little annoyed with this around the tenth time so I stop him and say, "It is time for us to return to the studio," I open a portal and we all walk through. When we are back I sneak out to check on something so I leave Nox in control. Only after I leave do I realize Roxas might not last even one episode. So I go to find someone to help with that as well.

* * *

**Noxlag's PoV**

"Hello guests, 'guests,' Xemnas and Roxas," I say after Logan goes out, "Logan had to slip out for a moment, and he left me in charge," I see the hatch open up and I catch the letter, "Alright, we have some more truths and dares everyone," I read the letter:

_AFinaLR3play10_

_Okay, some truths and dares for your ToD..._  
_(Keep in mind that anyone could be asked this.)_

_Truths:_  
_What was your most embarrassing moment?_  
_Out of all the people in this room, who would you like to date and why? (Direct this one to Sora and say he can't have Kairi! Tee Hee...) :)_

_Dares:_  
_Have someone run around in just their underwear. (Anybody will do.)_  
_Lick someone's big toe. (Ugh.)_

_Well, those are just some off the top of my mind right now. I don't know if they're particularly good or if you mentioned them already, but I tried my best! Hope they help._

_I still have yet to read the rest of your OC's story, mostly due to the fact that I have to deal with the daily stresses of school... oh, bummer... ):_  
_I think it's coming along pretty well though. Continue to write! :)_  
_(: Smiles! :)_

I am about to assign all of these to Roxas when I get a text from Logan:

Please Noxlag, remember to announce the rule about those who are on their first day do not need to do any of the truths or dares. This includes Roxas.

PS. You want to announce it. Suki has agreed to keep Sarah from you until you announce this rule.

PPS. Jouji make sure he doesn't try to trick Suki.

I am confused by the last part but when I glance over at Jouji's post and he is not there. I take a look behind me and jump when I see Jouji standing right behind me, videotaping the text. I scowl at him realizing the viewers have seen the threat from Logan.

I announce, "Unfortunately, the people who arrive on the episode do not have to do any of the Truths or Dares. Although of this I still don't have to be nice to you Roxas," I then say to the camera, "Noche I want to thank you for letting me shoot Xemnas, it was a long time coming," I turn to Suki and she lets Sarah come over to me. With Sarah on my lap, I read out the first truth, "The first truth is, 'What is your most embarrassing moment?' Because Replay didn't tell us who they were for everybody flips a coin of their respective currency," Jouji hands out the coins, and everyone but Vader, Cole, Rould, and the first timers have a coin. I say to them, "Because of the fact that credits are purely digital, that Cole could turn the coin into a bomb, and that Rould controls luck, Jouji, Roland, and I will flip coins for Vader, Cole, and Rould as well."

We go around the circle and flip our coins. The first one to flip a coin is Ralene and she gets Heads. Sweatdropping but then recovering with a creepy grin, she says, "I think my most embarrassing moment was when I was taken out by you!"

I laugh at that and then the next person to flip a coin is the one who helped me take out Ralene, Braig. His munny coin lands on Tails. He sighs in relief then Ienzo flips his coin and gets Heads. He says, "One time when I was unable to find my Lexicon."

I reply, "Really? Nothing else?"

He nods and Jouji flips a coin for Vader. Vader's coin lands on Heads and he says, "When I lost my lightsaber, while trying to rescue Obi-wan from Count Dooku and the Geonosians."

I nod and say, "Everybody needs to remember that Darth is Anakin Skywalker."

Then Xehanort flips his coin, which lands Tails side up. I then say, "What the heck, if I find out that you are in someway causing no-one to send you any dares, I will kill you."

To which he replies, "I just got lucky."

I signal to Lea to flip his coin and it lands on Tails. I then skip over Axel, and Alistair flips his Fereldan coin and it lands on Heads. He whispers it in my ear. I then say, "He will not say because it is too adult for this ToD, but I will say that it caused him to be able to marry the Female warden because they both survived after she killed the Archdemon."

After that I skip over Aqua and go to Kairi Who is sitting on Sora's lap. She and Sora flip their coins at the same time, and they both get Heads, and Kairi says, "Probably one time when Riku and Sora were both fighting and I just had to watch from in Sora's heart."

He says, "When I was getting beat up by Donald before kairi turned me back."

I smile at those and then we unfortunately skip over Roxas and go to Myde, who gets a heads as well, "When Dilan's Nobody pinned me and all the others to the wall."

I smile remembering that little speech they gave just before that, and how i turned it around on them.

"Hello guys I am back," Logan says as he walks in.

* * *

**My PoV**

I return with Namine, who has agreed to give Roxas back all of his memories and give Xemnas back his memory of Xion. I then say, "Namine is not eligible for dares until she has been voted on and still not on the episode that it is revealed that she has been voted on," I then ask Nox, "Who has gone so far."

He replies, "Ralene, Heads, Braig, Tails, Ienzo, Heads, Vader, Heads, Xehanort, Tails, Lea, Tails, Axel, skipped, Alistair, Heads but omitted, Aqua, skipped, Kairi, Heads, Sora, Heads, Roxas, skipped, Myde, Heads,"

Nox and Sarah get out of my seat and go back to theirs. I then point to the next person Xemnas. He flips a coin and gets a Tails. I then go on to Dilan who gets a Heads, and says, "I don't really have an embarrassing moment."

I reply, "Then go into The Room of Terror," Thunder goes off, "And get one. Thank you for getting that fixed Jouji,"

He says, "No problem, Logan,"

Dilan walks into the room of terror and we hear the screams of fangirls. I shudder worried about if Dilan will make it then go on to Isa who gets tails, then go to Lumaria and he gets tails as well. I am getting kind of suspicious of Rould until Nox flips the coin for Rould and it ends up on Heads. He then says, "One time when Braig actually beat me at cards."

I Look at Braig who is steamed at Rould. I assume Rould has won that munny back and more. Next is Aeleus who's coin lands on Heads, "When I was asked if this was a wig last time. I will get you two Xain and Price!"

I then say to the camera, "Yeah you guys did go a bit overboard last time,"

I look at the next person, Cole and see Roland flip a coin that lands on tails, and I sweatdrop because I believe I know exactly what it is until he says, "When Trish had walked in on me one time when I was taking a sponge bath in the room right under Zekes roof. It was about 6 days after the blast. Trish, why was I so stupid. Damn it," **SPOILER ALERT,** "Why did my future self have to kill her." **END SPOILER**

I move on towards Even who flips a tails. I then flip a coin and get a Heads, "Nox, you are in control again," I walk over to the room of terror pull out Dilan and jump in.

* * *

**Noxlag's PoV**

I stand in shock for a few seconds, hearing what sound like Logan's screams, then I get the Brains to help Dilan. I look at Jouji who gulps then flips his coin. He gets tails, then Roland goes and gets a tails, I shake a little then flip my coin getting a Heads, "I guess I have to go now. It would have to be when Luxord and Larxene betrayed me and had me trapped in that cage for 10 years!" I then open the door to the room of terror and pull Logan out.

* * *

**My PoV**

I crawl out of the Room of Terror and ramble saying things like, "So much dark magic," I take my seat and look at the next truth, "Same deal but we have to say who we would go out with in this room. He also notes that we cannot say whoever we are paired with. We will go in the same order as last time and we all have to flip again," Ralene flips her coin and gets tails, then Braig flips and gets tails also. Ienzo flips his coin and gets tails as well, "Wow, Three tails in a row. Rould are you causing this?"

Rould replies, "No, I have nothing to do with this."

I keep my eye on him while Jouji flips Vaders coin, getting Heads, "hmm… I would probably date Ralene because she has the ferocity of the Dark Side."

I see Jouji trying his best to keep calm. I then see Xehanort flip his coin and get tails and Noxlag pulls the 'I am watching you' hand sign on him. Lea flips his coin getting tails, followed by Alistair getting Tails as well. I notice that Rould is not making any spells or anything. Kairi flips getting tails, Sora sighs in relief then flips his coin getting tails.

"Sorry Replay I am not causing this it is just bad luck for you on this dare," I say apologetically then go to Myde gets tails, Xemnas also gets tails but finally Dilan gets Heads.

He says, "I would probably choose Ralene as well but only because she is the only female in this room I know."

Ralene glares at him then Isa, gets Tails along with Lumaria. Rould flips, getting Heads and says, "Ralene, she is pretty cool."

She smiles while Jouji gets tense again. Aeleus flips and gets tails, along with Cole. Even flips and gets heads. He says "I would probably choose Aqua," The rest of the people all look nervous but I just take a couple deep breaths and let them continue.

I then flip a coin and get Heads as well, " I would probably pick Suki because she is very smart," She blushes and Tatsuo gives me the evil eye.

Next Jouji flips a coin and gets Heads as well. He says, "I would probably choose Aqua,"

Roland flips his coin and it also lands on heads, "I would choose ralene because of how good she is at moving unseen. She would at least make a good recruit. We would just have to find a way to even out that temper if her's."

"That would be interesting," I say.

Nox flips his coin and gets Heads. He then says, "I would likely pick Aqua only because of the memories I got from you Logan."

"Now the Dares. The first one is that one of us has to run around in our underwear," I give everyone a number including myself:

Ralene - 22

Lea - 3

Cole Macgrath - 8

Sora - 21

Kairi - 13

Alistair - 6

Xemnas - 19

Rould - 16

Lumaria - 17

Myde - 14

Darth Vader - 1

Braig - 20

Dilan - 12

Even - 9

Isa - 11

Ienzo - 18

Aeleus - 10

Xehanort - 4

Logan - 7

Jouji - 5

Roland - 2

Noxlag - 15

A random number drops from the hatch and it is a 6. I look over towards alistair and he gulps then goes to the changing room and comes out in his underwear and runs around while everyone laughs. After about a minute I allow him to go and get dressed.

After he gets back I read the next one, "Lick someones big toe," Two numbers come through the hatch. The first is 22 the second is 7. I look at the list and realise that ralene has to lick my big toe, "Ralene we are going into 'The Room of Terror," Thunder and lightning "The result was you had to lick my big toe. Nox you are in charge again," We both go to the room of terror.

* * *

**Noxlag's PoV**

I shake my head and another set drops down. I open it up and read it:

_mystery8icarus_

_Alright...here are a few dares._

_Sora: How far have you gone with Kairi? *grins* Just kissing, or to 'the thing'?_  
_Xemnas: *sighs* What is it with you and MX imitating Star Wars? First you with the lightsabers, then in KH3D in one scene-it was either MX or YX-using the supposed Force to choke someone...really guys, what's up with that?_  
_Darth Vader: What are your thoughts on Xemnas and his Somebody imitating your moves?_

_Dares:_

_Ralene, shock Xemnas with your electricity...assuming you're the Somebody of Larxene._  
_Logan, dye your hair pink._

_I am done. XD_

I wait one minute, then decide to go and get logan and Ralene out of the Room of Terror.

* * *

**My PoV**

I crawl out of the room of terror, followed by Ralene. I get up, brush myself off, and take my seat and read over the list. I turn to Sora, "Myst wants to know how far you have gone with kairi. She asks, 'Just kissing, or to 'the thing'? Please remember this is rated 'T,'"

Sora looks directly to the camera and says, "We have kissed, yes, but that is as far as we will go, for now," he and Kairi blush.

"Alright then," I remark, "Next truth, Xemnas, 'What is it with you and Master Xehanort imitating Star Wars? First you with the lightsabers, then in KH3D in one scene-it was either Master Xehanort or Young Xehanort-using the supposed Force to choke someone… Really guys what's up with that?'"

Xemnas Explodes, "They are not Lightsabers they are Aethereal blades, They are just blades no hilt! That stunt you pulled last time Vader was an illusion that I assume Even created! The blades are controlled by my power over nothingness to allow me to use more than two without even touching them! About the supposed using the force, I know that Terra-Xehanort used the same ability on Aqua and none of you reacted! The use of dark magic allows us of manipulate things that without touching it, but it also allows us to destroy! I have nothing else to say about this!" After this rant Xemnas sits down.

I tell Vader, "The next truth is, 'Darth Vader, what are your thoughts on Xemnas and his Somebody imitating your move?'"

Vader replies, "I don't mind as long as the don't take credit or try to act like they aren't using the force, or lightsaber, anymore."

Xemnas replies, "But it's not the… ack…" Vader has started choking him.

"Vader stop! We still need him for the dares!" I say to him. Vader lets him go. I continue, "Now it is time for Myst's dares. The first one is for Ralene, 'Shock Xemnas with your Electricity.'"

Ralene pulls out her daggers and says, "Gladly," She then throw the electrified knives.

"Cole stop her," He pulls the daggers to him and catches them. I tell Ralene, "Wait until you guys are in the arena!" The two tubes from before appear, fully repaired, and Xemnas and Ralene enter them after Ralene gets her daggers back from Cole. I bring the stairs down and then we head up into the the stands after the noise from before stops. In the box is Aqua, Me, Jouji, Nox, Sarah, Suki, and Tatsuo. The rest are in the stands.

I go up to the mic, "Hello everyone," I hear groans from down below, "We have another fight today, it is, 'The Queen of Thunder,'" Ralene's tube appears, and I hear nearly everyone cheering, "Versus "The Master of Nothingness," Xemnas' Tube appears, and I hear as many boos for him as I heard cheers for Ralene. I do hear one person cheering and it sounds like Xehanort.

"Fight!" I say through the mic.

As soon as i speak Ralene throws three knives at Xemnas, but he dodges and summons his 'Lightsabers,' he charges up towards Ralene but she Flips out of the way and throws six knives at Xemnas' back. They electrocute him on impact and he turns around after it wears off, but he reacts too late and Ralene has already thrown six more.

They hit Xemnas knocking him back, but he recovers quicker this time and starts to strike at Ralene with his 'Lightsabers' while moving forward. It kinda looks like how General Grievous was spinning his lightsabers at Obi-wan except there are more lightsabers being spun and Ralene only has her knives to defend herself with. I am about to call the match when I see Ralene throw her knives at Xemnas' coat making it so that he cannot move.

It has turned into a sort of stalemate, Ralene cannot get close enough to take her down and cannot hit him anywhere that could take him down, while Xemnas cannot move closer to Ralene because he is now pinned by both the coat and his boots because Ralene keeps throwing more knives to pin him more.

"It is a…" I start to say when Ralene throws a knife towards the booth with a note that reads, It is not over yet, I step away from the mic and try to figure out what she is going to do.

"Thunder!" She yells and a thungaga spell hits Xemnas and knock him out because it is conducted through the knives that are pinning him down and it shocks him each time it passes him.

"Winner, Ralene!" I ride on my glider and lift up Ralene's arm while Cole dispels the lightning then removes the knives. The brains go and help Xemnas. Everyone but Xemnas go back to the room. We enter then the Room of Terror surrounds us again.

"Last dare of the episode is," I take a look at it, then turn to the camera, "Myst my hair is already red I am not sure pink dye would change anything but I will try.

A tannish girl with a black ponytail bursts in carrying a five-gallon tub of hot pink hair dye and says, "We will make it work," she then gives a devilish grin.

I gulp and say, "You must be Myst's OC, Aura, right?"

"Yep!" She replies.

"Well, nice to meet you," I gulp again.

"Nice to meet you to. Now on to the hair," she says with the devilish grin returning.

**-1 hour later-**

"Done! Now you have hot pink hair Logan," she gets up finally done.

"Let me see the damage," I say glumly, "Oh god! I can't go out in public again!" I say trying to hide.

"It's not that bad Logan," Aqua says, "Aura did a good job."

"I have to go now! See you another time Logan," she leaves and I get up.

"That is all the time we have today! Goodbye everyone! Oh god I think she used permanent dye," I walk off as Jouji shuts off the camera.

* * *

**Lists:**

**Crew:**

**Jouji - Camera - Paired with Ralene**

**Logan - Host - Paired with Aqua**

**Noxlag - Co-host - Paired with Sarah**

**Roland - Recruiter - Unp****aired**

**Guests:**

**Mitsuki AKA Suki - KHLOVER4LIFE's Persona - ************Paired with Tatsuo**

**Tatsuo - KHLOVER4LIFE's OC - ************Paired with Suki**

**Sarah - ****KHLOVER4LIFE's OC - ************Paired with Nox**

******'Guests:'**

**Ralene - Paired with Jouji**

**Lea - Unp****aired**

**Cole Macgrath - Unp****aired**

**Sora - ****Paired with Kairi**

**Kairi - ****Paired with Sora**

**Alistair - Unp****aired**

**Xemnas - Unp****aired**

**Rould - Unp****aired**

**Lumaria - unp****aired**

**Myde - unp****aired**

**Darth Vader - Unp****aired**

**Braig - Unp****aired**

**Dilan - Unp****aired**

**Even - Unp****aired**

**Isa - Unp****aired**

**Ienzo - Unp****aired**

**Aeleus - Unp****aired**

**Xehanort - Unp****aired**

******Aqua - ****Paired with Logan**

**********Roxas - Memory Restored - Unp****aired**

**************Axel - Unp****aired**

******************Unavailable for Truths and Dares:**

******************Namine - Unpaired**

******************Doctor Mobius - Unp****aired**

**********************Doctor Klein - Unpaired**

**********************Doctor Borous - Unpaired**

**********************Doctor Dala - Unpaired**

**********************Doctor Zero - Unpaired**

**********************Doctor Infinity - Unpaired**


	3. Thanksgiving: Thanks for Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infamous, InFamous 2, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, Dragon Age, Assassin's Creed, Playstation, Xbox, Microsoft, Sony, Marvel, DC Comics, or The Hunger Games. I do own my OCs, John, and Sophia. KHLOVER4LIFE owns Mitsuki, Tatsuo, Sarah, Killa and Mixsuki. The Nobody 0 owns Sky and Xinek. KHLOVER4LIFE and I both own Cameron.**

**A/N: Cameron, as the son of Roland and Killa, is an OC unlike most of the recruits. KHLOVER4LIFE and I both use our main OCs as if they are ourselves. Logan(wolverine) is owned by both DC and Marvel. He and Captain America have Worked together before. During the mission where Captain america was frozen in Ice, you know, the last confrontation with Red Skull before the end of WW2, Wolverine was in his squad. This mission is actually what awoke Wolverine's regenerative powers. My idea about lea's Keyblade is that it the blade moves just like the chakram did.**

* * *

**Noxlag's PoV**

I see Logan, who still has pink hair, sleeping in his seat and all of the 'guests,' guests, and crew are all here. I signal to them to be quiet and get out a packet of fake blood. I slide it down his shirt, summon my keyblade, quietly pull out my gunsword, dispel my keyblade, and wake him up.

* * *

**Logan's PoV**

I wake up with Nox having his gunsword in his main hand and I quickly grab his hand and force him to drop the weapon. I then reach down my shirt, pull out the packet of fake blood and throw it into Nox's face. I tell him, "Next time you try to prank me don't wake me up before you finish the prank, and keep your weapons in the hands you would use them in," I sit back down. The entire audience is still in shock as the door opens.

Roland, A black haired woman named Killa, John, Sophia, and a blonde headed boy named Cameron, enter the studio. The three recruits have bags they are carrying. I can sense great darkness in two of the bags but I was expecting this. John and Cameron go to one side of the room, while Sophia goes to opposite side of the room, then the three recruits put down their bags and open them. Out of John's bag steps Ventus, Sophia's bag held Vanitas, and Cameron's bag contained Terra.

Before I can say anything Terra and Ven are charging at Vanitas who is charging at Ven. I yell out, "Stop!" and the three people who are charging at each other freeze in time. I scratch the back of my head and say, "Whoops I didn't mean to cast the spell, I was just trying to get them to stop trying to kill each other," I push Vanitas' still time-frozen body to where I had Nox during the first episode and at the beginning of last episode. I turn on the shield. At this point the three unfreeze and I explain to them the rules and that they are in a ToD.

**~15 minutes later~**

After this the three of them agree to the rules and I remove the force field.

I turn to Mitsuki, "You said before the show that you had some more truths and dares correct?"

She nods, stands up and announces, "Yes that is true. My first dare is actually for one of my own OCs, Sarah, I want you to go to a beach with an unlimited amount of sea-salt Ice-cream and walk the entire length of the west coast of America, both North and South, or until you are called back," Sarah nods, opens a portal and goes through. Jouji has set up a flying camera that follows Sarah so that we know that she walks the entire coast.

Suki then says, "Actually I that wasn't my first dare it was only part of it. My true first dare is, Nox, Ralene fight. Sarah cannot watch," She smiles.

I signal to Jouji to bring down the tubes and Ralene and Nox step in their tubes. The rest of us head upstairs to the Arena. In the booth are Sarah, Suki, Tatsuo, Roland, Jouji, Mix, Killa, Aqua, Cameron, Sophia, and John. I then step up to the mic, "Time for another fight! This fight is between, 'The Queen of Thunder,'" Ralene's tube comes up and I hear a lot of cheers, "versus, 'The Frozen Key!'" I hear boos and cheers of equal amount for him, "Fight!"

Nox summons his keyblade and at the same time Ralene summons her knives, "You don't have Braig to help you this time," She taunts him as she throws her knives but before they can reach him he makes them shatter.

"I don't need his help this time!" He says then he hooks his gunsword onto his keyblade and tosses it in the air towards Ralene. He charges forward with his keyblade and just before he strikes her, he jumps up and grabs his gunsword. He strikes at her as he lands and she staggers back.

Ralene charges summoning and throwing a multitude of knives. Nox manages to shatter most of them but a few of them hit him. He recovers quickly enough to strike her a few times then starts firing blizzaga spells at her. She dodges most but they turn around and continue to strike. She pulls herself back up and activates thundaga. As the spell starts she throws knives up into the lightning and they start to fall towards Nox.

He dodges some but there are too many for him to avoid and the highly electrified daggers won't shatter. His attempts to shatter the knives only coats them in ice making them fall faster. He gets hit then activates his Limit Break. He freezes Ralene solid then activates stop on her. He then starts striking her rapidly.

Ralene breaks free of the ice as soon as the stop spell wears off then collapses.

"Winner Nox!" I call out then I start to glide down and then Nox collapses. The brains take them both away and get to work.

I lead everyone else back down into the studio. The room of terror surrounds us again and Suki states, "My next dare will have to wait until Nox gets fixed up. So instead I will announce my truth, 'Everyone what was your funniest moment,' I will go first. My funniest moment was when I tripped over my own foot and I was eating ice cream and I fell and the ice cream fell on my head and birds were eating it off my head and one pooped on me."

Tatsuo stands up, "Mine would be when I was late to school one day and I went to school in my boxers and they had baby ducks on them. I was really tired."

Suki takes a look at the tv connected to Sarah and opens a portal right in front of her.

"Woah! what's going on?," Sarah asks.

I tell her, "Suki wants everyone to answer her truth."

Suki nods then Sarah says, "Ok mine is I was on stage and I had stage fright so I ended up peeing my pants. The guy holding the curtain was laughing so hard he let go and the curtain fell on me. The entire audience laughed."

As she sat down Nox stood up, "Mine is when I was running all over Traverse Town trying to avoid contact with everyone. I think I ran into everyone in that town."

Then I stand up, "Mine was probably when I was fighting with the voice in my heart when it was supposed to guide me."

Then Roland says, "I would have to say when my second hidden blade got stuck in the body of one of my foes in the middle of battle and I started to fall off the boat."

Jouji goes next saying, "It would have be when I actually met Ralene. I had just finished my first prototype of the Gummi suit. I was going to show it for a Gummi ship competition. As I was presenting I realized I forgot to put a way to stop accelerating. I was flying all over and kept running into walls. I even flew into the judges table! I wouldn't have been able to get down if it weren't for Ralene overloading the suit. She threw the knife right into the engine. It exploded and slammed me onto the floor."

Ralene, who came back with Nox just before Jouji gave his answer, remarks, "You were also screaming like a girl," Jouji shrinks back, "I think my funniest moment was actually right after that. The explosion had destroyed your oil tank and as I was running to make sure you were ok, I slipped on the oil, followed by at least ten others."

We all laugh and the next person to speak is Axel, "My funniest moment would be one time when I was having ice cream with Roxas and Xion on top of the clock tower," Namine has restored his memories of Xion as well, "I had dropped my ice cream and all three of us almost fell off,"

Roxas says, "We technically did, Xion had created platforms for us just before we started falling," Axel nods.

Lea goes next and says, "My funniest moment would be when I was messing with Isa and I tripped onto him and we both landed on top of Braig whose gun went off and hit the watermelon stand behind us. The three of us got up and quickly started running."

Isa and Braig both nod. Lumaria starts steaming and yells, "It was you three who destroyed my watermelons?!" He summons his scythe and starts charging at the three.

I pull out my gunsword and put the flat end in front of him,"Lumaria remember the rules. If you don't you will have to spend an entire episode. That goes for all of you," everyone sweatdropped.

Ienzo gulps, then goes next and says, "I have concluded that my funniest moment would be when I had believed in monsters. My illusion powers had recently manifested themselves. I couldn't step around a corner without scaring myself."

Cole goes next, "It was back before I had my powers. It was when me and Zeke went climbing in New Marais. Zeke missed a jump and went through a window and I climbed in to help him and I saw him halfway through the door on the opposite wall. I could hear him saying something then the door opened and guess who walks through?"

I ask him, "John White?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't know him then. My parents are the ones who walked in."

We all gawk then laugh our heads off. After we all calm down, Even gets up and says, "My was one time when I went to a party, and I didn't know it was a prank and that people were video taping it, and I was minding my own business and out of no where a monster came out and scared me to half to death and I peed on myself," Ienzo has a big grin on his face while everyone else laughs.

Even shouts, "Ienzo, you created the monster?!" Ienzo nods and his chair falls over and his laughing suddenly stops. I run over to him as the room gains a deathly silence.

"He has a pulse. I think he just knocked out when he fell over," I tell them after I check his pulse. Dr. Infinity comes in and takes him out. I then say, "Dang, and they say 'laughter is the best medicine.'"

I go back to my seat and then Lumaria gets up, "I think that my funniest moment..."

I interrupt him saying, "I think we are done with this truth. I don't want anyone to literally laugh their head off."

Suki stands up and tells Nox and I our dare, "You two have to switch bodies."

Nox starts to ask, "Will that be…" and then my body finishes by saying, "painful. Guess not."

"This will temporarily wear off only if a Truth or dare specifically involves you. It will reactivate once the dare or truth is over," Suki tells us.

I sit in my chair, or Nox' chair I am not sure right now, it is the chair my body was sitting in before. I hear a noise from up above then the hatch opens and a brown haired boy in a white shirt _tries _to jump through but gets stuck at his shoulder. His right arm is outstretched with a letter in his hand. He asks, "Can someone help me out here?"

I take the letter then say, "You look pretty stuck there, Sky. I don't know if any of us could get you out. How did you get up there anyways?"

He replies, "I may have made a hole in the wall." We then hear a loud screeching noise, A door slams, and the sound of bones breaking is echoed throughout the studio. He pops through the rest of the way and I see that his legs are crushed. Crap, that wasn't an echo.

Suki runs to his side and asks him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He grabs onto the wall to support himself while I signal Nox to go get a wheelchair, "That is the video with The Nobody 0's truths and dares on them," Nox returns with the wheelchair and Sky sits in it.

I put the dvd in the PS4 and press play,

_Sky: Okay Logan you're cool! I wanna beat up people! I gots truths!_

_Ralene: why'd you flirt with Lea in Castle Oblivion?_

_Jouji: sup?_

_Zero: I will do all dares but one._

_Lea: fight Ralene._

_Sora: are you ADD or ADHD? If neither than what the [censored] is wrong with you?_

_Kairi: kiss Sora._

_Xinek: OKAY MY DARE NOW! Noxlag! You me FIGHT!_

_Sky: Xinek is my Nobody, thought his name was Nike *laughs* *looks at John with pleading eyes.*_

_Zero: *sighs* Sky wants to know if he can join your ToD._

I then say to Sky, "It doesn't look like you are going to be beating anyone up any time soon."

He pouts then I say, "I want to apologize to Zero for causing the destruction so when we can get out of here I will be joining his ToD as well, in my body of course."

I then hear a voice say, "I almost got crushed in there what kind of game are you playing Logan?" I then see the owner of the voice is Sky's Nobody Xinek, who has his keyblades against my neck.

I run over and tell him, "Hey that wasn't my fault, if you want to blame anyone blame sky."

He says, "I wasn't talking to you Nox, I was talking to Logan."

I shake my head, "I am Logan. We had a switching bodies dare."

That was a mistake for me to say because while my body is no longer in trouble, I am. Xinek has removed his Keyblade from my bodies neck and puts them around Nox', pinning me to the opposite wall. Sky stands up, walks over, tells Xinek what happened, and he releases me. I then say confused, "Sky, didn't your legs get crushed?" He nods then I feel my phone vibrate. I get it out and see that I have a new pm from 0.

_I forgot to mention Sky and Xinek have high healing powers. I hear the noise of a collapse from your studio. Are you ok?_

I say, "Sky, that is a pretty cool power," I then send a reply to zero saying,

_Yeah I am fine. Sky decided to destroy one of the Vital supports for the Arena is all. We are trapped but all ok._

_PS: I hope Sky and Xinek don't mind staying for a while._

I then say, "Alright while we are waiting to be rescued let's continue with the truths and dares. First truth…"

"Wait! Why are we still doing this?" This is asked by Alistair, "Can't we start digging through?"

I reply to him, "Good luck with that this is made out of Minecraft's Bedrock. The only thing that can get through it is…"

"Hulk, Smash!" The door flies across the room and The Hulk appears.

I finish my sentence, "Him."

"We're free!" This is shouted by Xemnas.

The hulk blocks the exit and yells, "No. Copy-cat no leave Logan's studio. Only Logan's Friends leave."

"For the millionth time, they aren't Lightsabers… Ack!" This time it is The Hulk choking him.

"Me no care," The Hulk yells then throws Xemnas across the studio.

All of the heroes cheer, "Go, Hulk! Go, Hulk! Go, Hulk!"

The Hulk calms down and turns back into Bruce Banner.

"Aww..." The heroes say.

Sora starts running for the exit only to have three sharp blades appear in front of him, "Not so fast bub," Sora backs up and The Wolverine enters the studio, "No one at all leaves. Not until this is all over."

"Oh yeah I forgot to announce that I had hired Logan to keep you guys from running if something like this happens He must have called bruce after the collapse of the arena," The wolverine nods, "Alright now back to the truths. First one is for Ralene, but first, Zero this is Ralene not Larxene, I can have her use the memories from Larxene though to see about between Larxene," I pull Axel into the view of the camera, "and Axel here," He waves with a smile.

"Hmm… She had her heart recently start growing and was in love with Axel. Her new heart seemed to be nagging at her that Axel wasn't the right one but that is because of the fact it had the feelings I felt for Jouji," Ralene tells us this then goes up and kisses Jouji on the cheek.

"Next one is for Jouji," I say, "Zero asks 'What's up?'"

He replies, "Nothing much. OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT YOUR [censored]ING OC DESTROYED THE STUDIO!" He cools down, "No offense sky."

"How am I not supposed to take offense at that?!" Sky asks him.

"Sorry I am just pissed that you destroyed all of my work," Jouji says apologetically.

"Yeah, good point," Sky says.

"Ok now for the dares," I say to the camera , "Alright Lea and Ralene, Zero want you to Fight," We go up to the arena. Nox and I glide the fighters down to the arena since the tubes are broken as well. After we land I hand them the ring then Nox and I head back up to the booth. I step to the mike and say, "Time for another great match, this time between, 'The Flaming Inhibitor' and 'The Queen of Thunder!' Now, it's time to fight!"

Lea summons his keyblade and chakram, while Ralene summons her knives. Lea throws his blade and chakram at Ralene. She dodges and says, "You've slowed Lea, I guess your Nobody didn't keep you body in shape, huh?"

As he catches his weapons, Ralene throws her knives and a few hit Lea. The others he block with his keyblade. As he pulls out the knives he says, "I only feel bad for how Jouji will be alone after this fight," This sends Ralene over the edge and she runs up to Lea and slashes at him with her knives. He dodges and throws his weapons hitting her square in the jaw and on her forehead. She falls over twitching.

"Winner Lea,"

The brains come and get Ralene as I glide down to Lea and then we all walk down into the studio. After we get to the top i say, "Oh my bad it looks like Zero had another truth. It is for Sora, He asks, 'Are you ADD or ADHD? If neither than what the [censored] is wrong with you?' By the way Zero I do have ADHD. I don't think that is bad. I am actually proud of it. I think it is very helpful sometimes. Same thing with my Asperger's.

Sora says, "While no one has ever diagnosed me with ADHD, I think that I might have it."

"Alright," I say in response, "next dare is for Kairi, 'Kiss Sora,'" She smiles and kisses Sora on the lips after about a minute they stop and I read out the next dare, "Xinek, I think you should present it."

He nods, stands up and says "Noxlag, you and me. Fight!"

I then say, "Suki, the temporary switch…" And now back in my body, "back. Thank you."

She responds, "No problem."

Nox back in his body says to Xinek, "To The ARENA!"

We go upstairs and Nox and Xinek jump into the arena. I step up to the mic and say, "We now have an OC fight, My nobody, 'The Frozen Key!' versus 'The Follower of the Wind'"

Xinek then says, after putting on the ring, "Well, let's go"

Nox replies, "Ready to lose," he then summons his keyblade, uses it to toss up his backhanded gunsword, and then catches it, "Enfrost!" His gunsword then starts to seem to be snowing "Barfrost!" He gets surrounded by an icy aura.

A white aura surrounds Xinek then he says, "Give me your best."

"Blizzaga!" Nox yells this sending an ice chunk at Xinek. He dodges then the ice turns around. Xinek warps behind Nox and does a quick cross slash with his keyblades, Lost Memory ands Oathkeeper. The Ice hits Nox and he heals from the damage of the slash.

Nox strikes at Xinek but he dodges and uses a Rasengan on Nox. Xinek then says, "Come on! Don't hold back!"

Nox recovers then reaches down to his knee, throw a crystal into the air, and the shoots it, shouting, "Fenrir!" His eidolon lands behind him and he says, "Time to put you on ice!" They both charge at Xinek.

Xinek panics and shouts, "Sky! I need some help buddy!"

Sky jumps out of the stands, takes one look at fenrir, and says "Alright."

Nox grins and says, "Reinforcements, huh? Sarah, mind helping me out?"

Sarah shouts, "Not a problem Nox," She climbs over the edge of the stand, summons her blade and keyblade, and charges at Xinek.

Sky and Xinek nod at each other then shout, "Naruto!" They transform into Kyuba, destroying the ceiling at the same time, and start to attack.

"Oh, [Censored]! Fenrir!" Fenrir turns into a wolf and Nox get on. They charge at Kyuba, who transforms back to Sky and Xinek due to a lack of power, while picking up Sarah as they pass her.

"Nox!" I yell as I throw down my gunsword which he catches after he thows his up. He then lift mine up and his lands in it perfectly and they combine, "Everyone back into the studio! The arena can't withstand this!" Everyone in the audience and in the booth goes back into the studio while Bruce transforms back into the The Hulk, lifts up, and moves the arena so that it won't collapse onto the studio.

* * *

**Nox' PoV**

As soon as he powers down my foe says, "No! Poop! Sky you can go!" Sky starts to leave but then the arena start to shake below us the perfect time for me to strike. I ride by Xinek and both Sarah and I slash him.

The white Aura reappears and I tell Sarah, "Sarah! Leave! I don't want you to get hurt." she nod and jumps off then Ferir bites Xinek and throws him into the air. I jump off him and start slashing the mid-air Xinek. Fenrir returns to crystal and back into my brand.

He lands looking stronger than before but the white aura is gone. he then says, "ah. Refreshing. My turn." he makes the earth split and drops me into the gap. He then sends a hurricane down there that sends me to the sky followed by another sonic blast that's sends me up further. Then Xinek sends multiple fire blasts that burn me. Then he sends a blinding light that burns my eyes. Then he sends me in a vortex from quick speed. He then surrounds him a sphere of Darkness and blinds me even further. Then he sends him a sphere of water that would usually drown someone then sends even more light blasts.

Xinek then sends very bad poison, then shocks me with lightning. He then somehow burns me with moonlight, then sends me with a blast of light and dark fused, and sends me with a whole lot of roses that blind me again. Then Xinek slams me down making me go 20 feet down under the ground. "I don't lose easy now" he grins.

"Yeah that would have worked except you forgot one thing. I heal by water or Ice." I use my Limit break. Then I runs up and slash him like a sushi chef does food. He breaks out launching me backwards. He then kicks me in the head propelling me back to the floor and I hear a crunch.

* * *

**Logan's PoV**

I hear a crunch and I summon my Glider. I head out towards the arena. When I get there I shout, "Alright that is enough! It will take me forever to fix the arena as it is. Don't break it more people!"

Apparently Nox doesn't hear me and he gets up revealing that he landed on Sky, He charges at Xinek. I then yell, "STOP," Nox and Xinek freeze in time and The Hulk carries what is left of the arena back. I glide ahead and head into the room I have set up for everyone to eat in. I start to set up an elaborate feast with Namine, Kairi, Sarah, Jouji, Ralene, who is a surprisingly good chef even with her attitude, and Suki helping me. There is Pig, Turkey, Cranberry sauce, and dressing. For desert we have two of my family's secret recipes, Caramel Cake and Chewy Cake. When it is ready I call everyone in and say, "Happy thanksgiving! Everyone dig in."

* * *

**Me: Happy thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

**Jouji - Camera - Paired with Ralene**

Logan - Host - Paired with Aqua

Noxlag - Co-host - Paired with Sarah

Roland - Recruiter - Paired with Killa

Killa - Recruiter - Paired with Roland

Cameron - Recruiter - unpaired

Guests:

Mitsuki AKA Suki - KHLOVER4LIFE's Persona - Paired with Tatsuo

Tatsuo - KHLOVER4LIFE's OC - Paired with Suki

Sarah - KHLOVER4LIFE's OC - Paired with Nox

Sky - Unavailable for pairing unless Airie gets in my ToD

Xinek - Unavailable for pairing unless Xeiria gets in my ToD

'Guests:'

Ralene - Paired with Jouji

Lea - Unpaired

Cole Macgrath - Unpaired

Sora - Paired with Kairi

Kairi - Paired with Sora

Alistair - Unpaired

Xemnas - Unpaired

Rould - Unpaired

Lumaria - unpaired

Myde - unpaired

Darth Vader - Unpaired

Braig - Unpaired

Dilan - Unpaired

Even - Unpaired

Isa - Unpaired

Ienzo - Unpaired

Aeleus - Unpaired

Xehanort - Unpaired

Aqua - Paired with Logan

Terra - Unpaired

Ventus - Unpaired

Vanitas - Unpaired

Roxas - Memory Restored - Unpaired

Axel - Unpaired

Unavailable for Truths and Dares:

Wolverine - Unpaired

Hulk - Unpaired

Namine - Unpaired

Doctor Mobius - Unpaired

Doctor Klein - Unpaired

Doctor Borous - Unpaired

Doctor Dala - Unpaired

Doctor Zero - Unpaired

Doctor Infinity - Unpaired


End file.
